


Checkmate

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete bothers Patrick while he's on his laptop.  Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Pete rests his chin on Patrick’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into the younger boy’s neck to softly kiss it. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Reading about the monarchy of France leading up to the French Revolution,” Patrick responds without hesitation. His laptop is on a Wikipedia article and Pete’s eyes catch something about dismembered breasts and a letter in someone’s hair.

“Well, you certainly have weird kinks.”

Patrick snorts. “Not everything people do with laptops is kinky, Pete.”

The bassist huffs. “Everything is kinky. Life’s a kink.”

“No, _your_ life is a kink.”

Pete kisses his neck again. “Then, by extension, your life, too.”

Patrick frowns while Pete laughs.

“Check and mate.”


End file.
